Many golfers take the sport of golf seriously. Most golfers may have a large selection of clubs to use for every foreseeable occasion, and consequently, the golf bag and its collection of clubs may become heavy and cumbersome to carry around the golf course. One answer to this problem has been the golf cart, to which the bag can be strapped, thus relieving the golfer of the burden of carrying his collection of clubs upon his shoulders.
Although some golfers prefer to carry the golf bag, either personally or through the use of a caddy, many other golfers prefer to use carts to transport the golf bags and associated equipment. While riding carts are required by many courses, a great number of players desire to gain the exercise benefits of walking during the round, without carrying the bag and equipment. For this reason walking carts are popular.
A golf cart ideally has several qualities which make it well suited for its purpose. One such quality is stability, since the cart will be expected to be driven over rough terrain, possibly in varying weather conditions. To aid in stability, it is thus desirable that the cart have tires and wheels of a sufficient diameter that the wheels do not become stuck in small ruts and mud puddles. The cart should have a sufficiently wide wheelbase that it does not easily tip over when on sloped terrain, or when buffeted by winds. It must additionally be large enough in its frame that a fair sized golf bag can be easily secured to it, usually at top and bottom, thus implying a certain minimum length between the wheels and the upper handle. Another desirable quality is the ability of a golf cart to be easily folded and placed in the trunk of a car for transportation and storage. Similarly, yet another desirable characteristic is the ability to open a folded golf cart easily once it is removed from the trunk of a car.
There is thus still a great need for a golf cart which can collapse or fold so that its various components can be reconfigured into a very compact structure, but without disassembling its components, and thus can be quickly moved from a collapsed configuration to an extended one with a minimum of effort. The present disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.